


Шаг

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: В жизни всё решает только один шаг...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693
Kudos: 3





	Шаг

Время саван шьёт из дорожной пыли,  
Где-то между «помнили» и «забыли».  
Шрам в моём сознании – только так:  
От любви до ненависти – один шаг.

Взгляд, виной изъеденный, вздох – до дрожи:  
«Дин! Живой…». Объятия. Соль на коже.  
Губы в губы – алое сеет мрак.  
От любви до ненависти – один шаг.

Ложью обесценились обещания,  
Боль в висок впивается осознанием:  
По другую сторону – значит, враг.  
От любви до ненависти – один шаг.

Жар объятий, голод, душевный ад...  
Ночь срывает маски. Ты стонешь: «Брат…»  
И ложишься рядом, и шепчешь: «Всё же…  
От ненависти до любви – один шаг тоже».


End file.
